Computing devices are often coupled to storage and networking devices in order to, for example, but not limited to, store data. Examples of storage devices can include for example, magnetic storage devices, such as hard disk drives, and solid state drives, such as flash memory devices. There is circuitry that interfaces between the computing device and the storage device or between the computing device and the network device. Such circuitry can include processors, which execute firmware, for example, and controllers that are coupled to the processors and execute instructions issued by the processor.